FIG. 1 is a block diagram that illustrates a typical mechanism for digital content access control. A mobile phone operator 100 includes a portal 150 by which one or more mobile phones 125-140 communicate with one or more content producers 105-120 via a network 175 such as the Internet. Mobile phone operator 100 also includes a product catalog 145 that includes a description of digital content 155-170 stored by digital content producers 105-170. A particular digital content producer controls access to digital content stored by the digital content producer. Thus, authenticators 180-195 control access to digital content 155-170, respectively.
A user desiring access to digital content 155-170 stored by a digital content producer 105-120 uses a mobile phone 125-140 to issue an access request to a particular digital content producer 105-120. The digital content producer 105-120 authenticates the user making the request. The authentication typically includes prompting the user for a username and a password if the username and password is not included with the initial access request. Upon successful user authentication, the digital content producer 105-120 may grant access to the digital content 155-170. Alternatively, the digital content producer 105-120 may issue a token that may be presented at a later time and redeemed in exchange for access to the digital content.
Unfortunately, the bandwidth available for communications with digital content producers 105-120 is relatively limited. If the available bandwidth is exceeded, a user may be denied service. This problem is exacerbated as the number of users increases.
Accordingly, a need exists in the prior art for a digital content access control solution that requires relatively less communication with digital content producers. A further need exists for such a solution that is relatively secure. Yet another need exists for such a solution that is relatively scaleable.